1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wheeled apparatus and more particularly to a novel improvement in wheel construction for roller skates or the like enabling the wheels to selectively rotate in a forward direction only or in a forward/reverse direction.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The evolution of roller skates during the past few decades has changed from clamp-on roller skates to shoe skates, providing better bearings, wider, plastic wheels and front and/or rear stops. The standard motions of the legs and body while skating have not been affected substantially by these changes.
There are a number of differences in the techniques and style of skating with conventional skates and skates based on the subject invention. These differences are significant because they relate to safety, energy required for skating, strain on the body of the skater, learning period for beginning skaters, style, and ability to skate uphill. Each of these differences is discussed more fully in the following paragraphs.
The chief features of conventional roller skates contributing to safety are shoe skates (as opposed to clamp-on skates), wide wheels, sturdy construction, and toe and back stops. The subject invention can incorporate the features of integral shoes, wide wheels and strudy construction, but it goes much further.
First, the front stop can be eliminated. The front stop is a hazard for inexperienced skaters and sometimes can be a disadvantage to experienced skaters.
Speed skaters often use toe stops for quick starts, literally starting off running on the toe stop although the name "toe stop" implies that it is for braking the skater's motion. When it is used for braking, the body and legs are in an awkward and unsafe position, poorly balanced, and the skater is prone to fall or have an accident. With the inventive wheel arrangement incorporated into a skate, there is no necessity for a toe stop; starts are accomplished without overbalancing the body in a forward position, and there is no strain on toes, feet, or legs as when a speed skater starts by running on his toe stops. The legs and feet are straight and the wheels lock when thrust is exerted for rapid starts.
The other common way to get off to a fast start is to turn the ankle some 90 degrees to the direction of motion. Again with the one-way skate there is no need to turn the foot at all.
With conventional skates, either toe or back stops can be used for braking action. Another way to come to a quick stop is to turn both skates about 90 degrees to the direction of travel, and lean backward so the feet are ahead of the body. Any of these stopping techniques can be used with the one-way skates of the inventive concept, except that if the skates are turned, to take full advantage of the locking action for braking, the feet must be turned more than 90 degrees. If the skater comes to a stop on an incline with conventional skates, he must twist his ankles and tense his legs to keep from rolling backwards. With the inventive skates, his feet and legs remain straight and there is no tension; the one-way skatewheel of the present invention automatically does the work for him by preventing the wheels from turning backward.
Before a beginning skater learns to coordinate body, leg, and foot movements he frequently finds his skates are trying to roll backwards while he is trying to go forward. Often, this uncoordinated motion causes falls and injuries. The skates of the subject invention prevent backward turning of the wheels and for this reason are ideal for beginning skaters. In addition, the motions are far simpler--only forward, straight movement of the legs is required. Legs and feet do not have to move outwardly, (frequently the cause of other spills strains, sprains, and other injuries). Arms do not have to be trained to move in harmony with the feet to achieve successful forward motion. As long as the skater's body leans slightly foward in natural walking stride, his skates will not shoot out from under him and cause him to fall backwards. This single type of fall is perhaps the largest contributor of spinal injuries to skaters. For speed and marathon skaters there are additional safety advantages gained when one-way skatewheels of the present invention are used. There is less strain on the back, legs, and toes since all forward motion is direct, in a straight line much like walking, and no angular motions are needed. Because of these factors, minimum effort is required so that a skater can potentially skate faster, or for a longer period, or for a greater distance with less fatigue or next-day body aches. Finally, skating up a steep incline or hill is difficult with conventional skates. In some cases it is necessary to go up in a tacking motion. On steeper slopes the skater must sidestep his way up the hill. This takes practice and is very tiring. Using the new skates, the skater simply moves his legs straight forward up the hill. Once forward motion ceases, the one-way wheel prevents the skate from rolling backwards while the opposite foot moves to a new position higher up the slope.